The Lunar Palace
by vampire1031
Summary: Musaki and the wolves leave the Jade palace for an adventure of their own
1. Chapter 1

The lunar palace

Musaki always wanted to be somebody but didn't really know what to do, he always had a great heart and courage to match it, he just simply didn't know. That is until he ran a pack of wolves, which begins their great adventure.

It's been six decades since the last war in which Shifu along with Po and the furious five fought bravely against Lord Shen and his minions. The council has been under heavy guard since then and they are still cleaning up the mess from the war.

"Tsume, what are we going to do?" Toboe asks leaping from down the tree next to his fellow pack member

"I don't know Toboe, things have just been getting way to out of hand" Tsume says looking at the moon

A few weeks Later Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Kiba are off heading out of the valley of peace and going through the plains of guilt.

"Hey guys, where you off to?" Musaki asks? Running up to them noticing that they have their bags.

"We got some things we need to take care of Musaki" Hige says tossing his pack over his shoulders.

As they get to plains of guilt, Hige stops everyone in their tracks as he searches the surroundings.

"What is it Hige?" Musaki asks

"It's an ambush, but I don't know why or where they are" Hige says growling.

As they continue to walk through the plains a loud explosion can be heard, when the group looks around they can see various warriors with crescent moon helmets running towards them.

"Damn it's the guards from the lunar palace, what are they doing here?" Kiba asks getting into his stance.

Just then a bear comes rushing Hige slashing at him with its claw, Hige rolls to the side barely escaping the attack.

"Hisatsu, divine oath kick" Hige says sliding his hands into his pocket and raises one of his legs waiting for the bear to make another attack, When the bear gets close Hige begins to rapidly kick his foot outwards hitting the bear with a hundred kicks before sending him back with one final kick.

As Hige battles the wave of bears, Toboe is fighting with a swarm of gorillas,

"You can't do anything now Toboe, The palace is under new ruling, Lord Shen's son, Prince Koko"

"That's where your wrong, we got the next ruler in line" Toboe says getting into his stance

"Hisatsu, Flaming dragon tail dance" Toboe then begins to spin around until his foot turns a bright red which he brings up with great speed causing his foot to turn back to normal and flame to come and start heading towards the gorillas taking the form of a dragon. The dragon strikes the gorillas and a huge flame raises in the air.

"You cannot beat the 4 legendary knights of the lunar palace" Toboe says turning his back to the injured gorillas.

"There is new knights, ones who surpass even you Toboe" one of the gorillas says laughing in mockery.

Heading towards now into the 4 seasons a place where there is Autumn, spring, summer, and winter

"Damn those wolves are starting to really bug me" Koko says slamming his fists on the arm rest of the throne "Gado, Toubee, Siren, Son Son, go and take care of those pests for me"

As the new guards go out of the Lunar palace to take care of the wolves Koko is sitting is sitting on the throne tapping his finger "he must not get in the castle"

"We're almost to the palace, it's just a few more days away, and we can set up camp here and refresh" Toboe says as he grabs a pair of glow sticks and begins to swing them around in the air

"What is he doing?" Musaki asks

"It's called raving, that's what we do for fun" Hige says watching the light show that Toboe is giving them.

The Following day, Before they were to set off to the palace, they hear a rustling coming from the bushes, before they could act they were attacked by Gado and the three other imperial guards.

"You cannot go any further Koko doesn't want you anywhere near the castle"

"I wonder why Toubee" Tsume says getting into his stance

Gado rushes Tsume who gets caught by the lion's claws getting punched in the face, and clawed on his back. Tsume rolls on the ground before getting back up

"Hisatsu: Harmony of breath and wind redemption shot" Tsume shouts, before planting his palms into Gado's chest causing Gado to fly back into a nearby river. Tsume not allowing Gado to recover runs over and kicks Gado in the face making him skip across the water.

Toubee and Toboe confront each other, Toubee is mocking Toboe for not being good enough to make it to imperial guard level.

"I chose not to be because when you become imperial guard, you lose yourself respect" Toboe says dropping into his stance now getting ready for one hell of a fight.

Toubee Grabs Toboe by the arm and tosses him into the air, before jumping into the air after him wrapping his arms around his waist and slamming him down into the earth back first. Toboe groans in pain as he tries to catch his breath. Toubee grabs Toboe and tosses him into the winter side of the domain.

"You were not strong enough to make it to imperial guard…like I said" Toubee says walking towards Toboe.

"Hisastu: Frozen crystal tears" Toboe says opening his mouth causing shards of sharp blade like ice to come shooting from his mouth cutting up Toubee all over his body. Toubee falls to the ground defeated.

"Strike true Toboe, show no mercy" Toubee says closing his eyes waiting for Toboe to strike but opens them when he realizes that Toboe has his hand extended helping Toubee up.

"You fought well, you truly are strong" Toboe says shakings hands with the rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The final battle

Koko being enraged that part of his army has been easily defeated decides to call all his army to attack at once.

"Desoto, Rasco, you two are my most strongest guards, take all your men and go defeat Musaki and those damn wolves" Koko shouts pointing towards the oncoming group.

Desoto lets out a bellow as thousands of aarows start flying towards the Musaki them, which causes the group to stop dead in their tracks.

"Dammit there is just too much arrows, how are we going to stop them all"

All of a sudden, a loud howling comes from behind Musaki them which causes soundwaves to knock the arrows away

"WHAT!" Koko shouts when he looks to see who stopped the arrows.

Toboe turns around and looks at who saved them, and goes wide eyed to see who it was.

"Uncle" Toboe shouts seeing wolf boss walk towards them his wounds are healed and he still has his right eye closed.

"Nephews, listen to me you must get musaki to the castle throne room"

Wolf boss begins to start throwing punches and kicks to the oncoming enemies.

"You guys have too now" Wolf says grabbing a spear that was thrown at him snapping it in half

Kiba and the rest nod as the begin to open a path for Musaki to go through following close behind him. Just then while wolf boss continues to fight off the hordes of enemies, he gets impaled in the back with a sword from Rasco.

"How sad the legendary wolf boss has his life end by a simple sword, you were never meant to rule over the Lunar palace"

Wolf begins to chuckle a bit as he grabs the blade of the sword and snaps it clean in half before reaching behind himself to pull it out.

"Your right Rasco, i am not meant to rule over the lunar palace, I will let you in on a few secrets before i die, 1 I am not the next in line, nor are my nephews to rule the lunar palace, 2. I didnt lose my right eye in battle in fact i just decided to keep it shut so that shen would not know the true power i hold, 3, this final attack is capable of taking out an entire nation, the bad thing is it would end my life, and 4. Musaki is the rightful heir to the thrown of Lunar castle. Thats right haha His father saved me from death so in turn I gave up my title of of being ruler to his very next child who happens to be Musaki"

Wolf opens up his right eye which exposes a red eye, as a white aura emits itself from his body,

"... "

he drops down into a stance, as he puts his hands together.

"Hisatsu...Crescent moon dance of the heavenly phoenix"

He begins to swing his arms wildly as images of crescent moons made of light begin to fly in all directions."Hahahahahaha thats right feel my true power"

"Good luck Musaki" Wolf says before collapsing and closing his eyes

At the top of the castle Desoto stands at the door waiting for the wolves and Musaki to enter. The door gets kicked open and standing at the door is Musaki with the wolves behind him.

"Desoto, attack" Koko shouts pointing to the group.

"I...I can't Desoto says.

"Then you are no longer any use to me" Koko says throwing some of his feathers at Desoto causing it to pierce his flesh. Desoto begins to stumble towards Koko laughing.

"Haha it seems you dont know me really well do you?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Hisatsu: harmony of the three titans" A bright flash can be seen that blinds everyone for a few seconds, next thing you can see is Koko standing their looking at his arms and tail.

"Ahh I think i can get used to this" Koko says

"Desoto?" Musaki asks

"At your service my king" Koko says kneeling infront of Musaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

It has been months since Koko switched bodies with desoto, the lunar palace has been blooming with life,and prosperity. not one person could understand how what almost was destroyed could be rebuild by 1 person in three months.

Sitting on a throne with a robe with a crescent moon and the symbol for wolf under the moon is Musaki. Toboe comes in the room as a wolf holding a letter in his maw. Musaki grabs the letter from his maw and smiles,as in comes the other three wolves.

Musaki opens the letter and begins to read it to the wolves. "Dear Musaki, me and the 5 along with Po are very proud of you and your family is real happy that you are fulfilling your own dreams, do not be a stranger and come visit us any time...love shifu and everyone else" Musaki smiles as he opens a drawer, and puts the letter in with the other letters he got from the jade palace.

Weeks have passed and Musaki as well as the wolves begin to get worried since he hasn't gotten a letter from the Jade palace in a while. But a hawk comes flying through the window,and drops a letter in Musaki's hand, Musaki quickly opens the letter and his eyes begin to fill with rage.

"Musaki, the Jade palace is under heavy attack, please come as soon as you can, sincerely Tigress" Musaki lets out a little growl as the note in his hands bursts into flames from his own energy

"They will pay for attempting to attack our home Let us go" Musaki says tossing his robe to the ground, the weight of the robe alone causes a small crater on the throne room as the wolves and Musaki jump out of the window. Landing on the ground 6 floors from the throne room.

"Hisatsu, dance of aurora on midnights wings" the wolves and musaki say as they begin sprinting to the jade palace different colors of aura emitting from behind them which causes somewhat of an illusion of more than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: the Jade and Lunar empires alliances

Musaki and well as the rest of the group arrive at the jade palace, looking around they notice the place is in shambles, Musaki looks around in shock and horror as they seen flames consume homes n shops, bodies laying lifeless on the floor, and those who are still alive are wounded badly.

Seeing this angers Musaki so much that he lets out a loud bellow causing the debris to scatter. The debris finally settles and Musaki is left huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"PO! FIVE!SHIFU!" Kiba yells as he rushes towards the bodies of the protectors of the Jade palace.

"M..Musaki, we are sorry...we were not strong enough to face the armies of other empires, it was an ambush... a swarm...Please get somewhere safe" Shifu says as he closes his eyes his final breath escaping his lips and a tear falls to the earth.

"S...Shifu no...please wake up" Musaki whimpers tears filling his eyes.

Musaki clutches the lifeless body of Shifu as it begins to pour down on them.

"Please...master wake up" Musaki whimpers

"" Musaki screams as heat begins to emit from his body.

Musaki can hear footsteps approaching from outside the palace walls.

"Hisatsu, the all seeing chaos eye" Musaki whispers as he opens his eyes which are now cat like red eyes. looking all around the castle he doesnt see anything until he sees an army of warriors walking towards the castle.

"Be with me my family" Musaki whispers as his eyes return to normal rushing towards the on coming army.

"This is it my army, the legendary Jade palace is ours to rule" said the emperor of the Palace under the stars

"Not quite, you still have to defeat the alliance of the jade palace" Musaki said.

"Who said that? Where are you from? show yourself" the emperor said

Musaki appears his fur is now red and black

"You're a panda? what palace can you possibly run?"

"don't underestimate the emperor of the Lunar palace" Musaki growls

"heh just one person, my army will quickly dispatch of you quickly" the emperor says

"but he is not alone" Master croc says jumping over the wall and landing next to Musaki

"He is never alone" Master ox says breaking through a nearby rock wall dusting off his shoulder and snorts

"The grace of beauty will prevail" Desoto says spreading his feathers

"KOKO!" ox says standing infront of Musaki

"No thats Desoto, he used some kind of special hisatsu" Musaki says

"Ahh only his family could do that, plus Desoto was always very conceeded" Ox laughs

Just as the Battle was about to start the sky gets covered with thunder clouds as lighting begins to strike through the sky.

"Thunder clouds? Now? This is very odd" the emperor says

Next thing you know the temperature gets cold as it begins to snow, which is odd to the emperor as well as everyone else because how can it snow during a thunder storm?

"This makes no sense at all" the emperor says looking all around him trying to figure out what all this could be about.

The emperor drops to his knees covering his ears when a loud screeching sound can be heard coming from the Jade temple as fireworks begin shooting into the air and exploding into wonderous colors.

"What kind of dark magic is this?" The emperor says not knowing what is going on.

he quickly sends a blue flare into the air requesting back up from the palace hidden under the water.

A/N end of chapter 3 does any1 have a clue what is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: the unlikely allience...forbidden hisatsu revealed

Within half an hour the army from the Palace hidden under the water arrives, both the palace hidden under the stars and water have an army size of 900+ soldiers each the Jade palace only having Musaki, Master Ox n croc, and Desoto

"charge our nations, show them the power of our alliance" Both of the emperors shout raising their swords to Musaki and his alliance.

The armies begin to rush towards Musaki them as Musaki wonders where Kiba them could be but snaps back to reality just in time to avoid getting sliced by the spear of the opponent doing a few back hand springs before landing on all fours.

back in the jade palace area Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe are all standing around in a circle holding on to each others hand.

"Ok so we got the first part done, now to finish the second half" Kiba says

"You know if Wolf was alive he would be very upset with us" Toboe replies

"Yes but he would be proud because we are putting it to use" Hige says in defense

"But it will drain all our energy in doing this" Tsume says

"It's worth it though" the other three say in unison.

"Warriors of the past, rise from your slumber, renew your strength in exchange of ours, aid us in this great turmoil" the four say in unison repeatedly

Back on the battlefield the snow becomes stronger, the fireworks blasting harder, and the thunder roaring louder than ever,

"Dont be alarmed my warriors its just a simple storm, it will soon pass" the emperor of water says.

Just then lighting strikes the earth which causes a cloud of smoke to rise into the air. Musaki being distracted fails to see 4 warriors closing in on him, shielding himself with his arms to try and protect himself closes his eyes.

The next thing he hears is a loud boom sound which causes him to open his eyes just in enough time to see the oncoming warriors be blown away by a blast.

"You will not harm Musaki" said a familiar voice

Ox and Croc know that voice all to well and turn towards the smoke to see Master thundering rhino standing their with his hammer in hand ready to fight.

"It is a pleasure to fight along you guys again old friends" Rhino says as they stand side by side in their stances with rhino in the middle.

"Just like old times huh" Ox says snorting

"Oh can we do it just for old times sake" Croc says swinging his tail up and down

Musaki begins to fight as much warriors as he can but gets to over whelmed by the numbers that he begins to get fatigue. as the opposing army begins to close in Musaki struggles to stay standing.

"Never give up my son" Shifu says appearing and striking down the warriors surrounding musaki.

"Master Shifu, how is it possible you were dead earlier" Musaki says in shock

"I was but somehow I was revived and brought back to life" Shifu says

"And so were we" Po says using his stomach to bounce on the enemies, tigress in the air above him using her foot to kick him down like a basketball.

"WEEE" Po shouts laughing.

The furious five are alive and well taking on their share of warriors. Shifu gets surrounded as he drops into his stance, Shifu counts 20 enemies. But watches as they all fall like flies in a paralized state.

"You have taught him well" says a voice

"M...Master Oogway" Shifu says

"Good to see you too father" Tai Lung says crossing one leg and leans on master oogway's head.

"Tai Lung...your pure now" Shifu says in shock.

"Yes it doesnt seem I was evil, I just wasnt ready yet" Tai Lung says

"Yes I explained it to him on the other side" Oogway says using the gentle fist on coming opponents.

"During tea time of course, oh you make the best tea" Tai says going on his paws and spreads his legs spinning, kicking surrounding enemies in the stomach.

Po gets caught by one of the emperors and is sent flying towards the ground, but lands on something soft, when he looks down he sees feathers.

"Dammit you fat ass, get off of me" Shen says kicking his feet under Po's massive belly.

"Oh sorry shen" Po says standing and helping Shen to his feet.

"you bastard I think you broke my beak" Shen says rubbing his beak.

Back at Master Ox them they wait to see a wave of warriors of the sea charging towards them.

"Hisatsu: Natural Disaster of three Sannin" the masters say ox begins to slam his foot into the ground causing the earth to crack under the armies, master croc begins to spew water from his mouth causing the hole to fill with water, Master Rhino raises his horn to the sky as lighting strikes it, but reflects and strikes the water shocking the army.

"That was fun that was fun" croc says laughing and jumping

"That was nothing, Master Oogway, father lets show them our skill" Tai says as him Oogway and Shifu go back to back as they each close three of their fingers leaving only their index and middle finger on each hand exposed

"Hisatsu: strike of the thousand cherry blossoms"Tai says as they begin run in seperate directions, striking every army member that they touch causing them to fall paralized.

"And that is how you do a proper strike" Tai lung says.

After the army is finished the two emperors are enraged

"Unification Hisatsu: Poseidons rage" the two emperors cause a huge tidal wave.

"If we cant have the jade palace, no1 will have it" the emperors shout as the wave starts to rise from the dock and begins to head towards the palace.

"What are we going to do" Musaki asks

"We have to unify our hisatsu" Shen says

every warrior grasps each others hand as they begin to concentrate hard.

"Unification Hisatsu: purification of the 4 seasons" all of a sudden 4 giant images of the 4 great beasts forms from their spirit energy which then rushes the wall of water and begins to push it back to the docks.

While pushing the wave back the wave picks up the 2 emperors and carries them to the sea.

As soon as the battle ends Tai, oogway, rhino, shen, shifu, po, and the five are wondering why they havent collapsed so they head back into the jade palace temple...

A/N end of chapter 4 how was this fight scene


End file.
